


The odds of Heaven

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Crimson Peak (2015), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Post-Canon, Sibling Incest, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seriously, what were the odds of this ? It was like zilch, yet here they were with some guy who looked a helluva lot like Bobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The odds of Heaven

Dean grunted, "Watch it, Sam." as his little brother stumbled while putting the ancient book down on the library's table. The leather bound book was, at least, a hundred years old and the pages kinda looked like someone had pissed on them. Sam said it had Bobby's family's history in it or something. Somehow, he definitely couldn't figure out how, but the freaking thing was so in demand that Sam had needed to play a historian to get his hands on it. "We had to wait three weeks for this thing, it'd better be worth it because it looks like a piece of crap."

The taller man chuckled, "C'mon, Dean, it's well over a hundred years old what did you expect it to look like ? It was only donated to the Brooklyn Halfast Library in the 1930's by Edith Cushing. Edith was Carter Cushing's daughter." 

He blinked sunlight out of his eyes and shaded them. Mentally, he was cursing a blue streak about fancy-pants, marble ceilings as he asked, "Cushing ? Like that guy we saw in Heaven, Carter Cushing ?"

"Yes, that Carter Cushing. He's Bobby's Great-great-great Grandfather or something along those lines."

Sam gently opened the book with gloved fingers and Dean couldn't help thinking back to how creepy Mr. Cushing's Heaven was.

So, he and Sam had just left Sam's Heaven in the Impala when they'd suddenly appeared in some house, in a dining room. Two had men sat at an oak table, one was thinner with black-hair, the other heavier framed with brown/auburn hair. Black-haired guy was the first he'd really noticed, the pale-skinned man had a shifty air about him. Black-haired guy also wore weird-ass, fancy clothes - really, who the hell wore a waist-coat these days, never mind an embroidered one ? What a douche.

Fancy man reached across the table to put a hand the other's forearm. "I am so sorry that this happened, Mr. Cushing...Carter. I, too, know what it is like to lose one's wife."

Mr. Cushing sighed looking over a light-oak wall and an enormous, seriously old-school, steel oven, towards them. Mr. Cushing's contrasting tanned arm moved from under Fancy man's grip. "Thank you for your sympathies, Sir Thomas, they are greatly appreciative. You know...s-she wanted to visit England, see the Thames, appreciate how you do things over there."

This was freaky, like way freaky. Seriously, what were the odds of this ? It was like zilch, yet here they were with some guy who looked a helluva lot like Bobby, but with an even bigger beard. Except that Bobby never would've worn a tuxedo, not the Bobby he knew, at least.

Sir Thomas the Douche, "Perhaps in a few months time you could make your way up to Harding Poole and Allerdale Hall to see Edith. I am sure by then she would more than appreciate the surprise."

Dean nudged Sam, "Sam, who is that and where's Hard-on Poole ?"

Sam rubbed at his face before sighing, "Harding, Dean, Hard-ing Poole. I don't know where it is, but it sounds familiar for some reason."

"Well, that can't be good."

Simultaneously, Mr. Cushing was nodding to Fancy Douche, "Yes, yes, I'm sure she would. I hope the Baronet will do me the honour of picking me up."

What almost seemed like flirting in response, "Of course, I will. Lucille and Edith will be fine together for a few days."

He noticed Sam's face scrunch up for a moment before Sam's eyes widened in realization. Sometimes, he really hated that he'd hated history class because it made him ask, "What ? What's up ? C'mon, I'm outta the loop here."

Rapidly, Sam whispered, "Dean, if that's who I think it is, that's Baronet Thomas Sharpe !"

Confused, he hissed back, "Is that supposed to mean something to me ? Because I still don't know who the hell he is !"

"Sir Thomas Sharpe and his sister, Lady Lucille Sharpe, were the heirs to an aristocratic family in the late 1880's, early 1890's. The Sharpe family went nearly broke after Sir William Sharpe's mining company shut down in mysterious circumstances. The Sharpe siblings were orphaned at a young age, lived alone in Allerdale Hall and hardly went to town without the other. It got so bad that the townspeople started saying they were having an incestuous relationship. The rumours weren't quelled by any of the wives Thomas brought home because all the wives...and a kid...started dying."

Wood creaked under his feet as he shifted his weight and raked a hand through his hair. "Lemme get this straight; he's not just a fancy douche, he's a...a murderous, sister loving, fancy douche from a nutso family, great. What the hell is he doing in this guy's memory then ?"

While they were talking, Mr. Cushing and Sir Douche had gotten up to walk out of the kitchen into the entrance. Slowly, he and Sam followed the two men, candle light flickered over the Englishman's face. Instinctively, he tensed when Baronet Incest's eyes went black, but the demon didn't do anything to Mr. Cushing. If by, "Anything." he'd meant the Demonic Douche suddenly kissed the guy. Then as if nothing had happened the kiss stopped and the Demon of Douches left taking a top hat, long coat and a cane with him.

Dean shoved the memory away with a shudder, boy, was he glad he hadn't been alive then. It would've been a lot harder crossing the country and killing demons without a reliable car or modern guns. 

Sam muttered, "So, Bobby's family has dealt with demons in the past. Mr. Cushing was right in front of one and didn't know what a demon was. Most people were very religious at the time, so how does that work ? You'd think her would've suspected something. Do you think the Baronet was possessed and wasn't to blame for not stopping the murders or was the possession just a pit stop and he willing helped his sister ?"

He looked back down at the book, it was open to halfway and he could barely read the writing. Nothing he could see of the business deals suggested anything suspicious or demonic in origin. "I dunno, Sam, it could've been anything. Maybe the demon wasn't there because of Mr. Cushing, maybe it was there because of Not-as Sharpe. I mean, you said something about it was illegal to be gay in Britain at the time once, right ? So, uh, maybe he thought the only way to get some tail without getting caught was a demon deal ?"

Sam closed the book and picked it up. "Yeah, maybe. But, can someone who's made a deal be possessed by a demon ? I don't think they'd allow it because then their client could get killed before their ten years is up."

"Well, they'd get to cash in earlier, so that sounds like something they'd do to me. Do you think Bobby knows about this crap ?" 

"It's over a hundred years old, Dean, I don't think Bobby would really care. I mean, his family hasn't been blood relatives with the Cushing's since the 1920's."

Plenty of ideas had started swirling around in Dean's head and he asked, "What if that's how they found Bobby after the thing with his wife ? The demon who was in Sharpe realized Bobby looked familiar and, wallah, Bobby ends up getting into hunting ? Oh, wait, wait, eww, that's just gross."

Sam turned and started toward the recall desk with a shrug. "It'd be sweet in a creepy way because it meant the demon still had feelings for Mr. Cushing."

"Dude, I did not need that image in my head."

"I didn't give you one, so good job, Dean."

"Shut up, bitch."

"Jerk."

The librarian glared up at them, "If you could not swear around the children, gentlemen, it would be appreciated."

With a sigh, he was grateful to get out of the library. Maybe Bobby knew, maybe he didn't, it didn't really matter. All he knew was they didn't need any more demons on their tail, much less on Bobby's.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and the Brooklyn Halfast Library does not actually exist.


End file.
